


Soft as Cotton

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Because CHen dyed his hair, Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, and he's too soft, this is not how tagging goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Baekhyun and Xiumin spoil their baby boy





	Soft as Cotton

In which Baekhyun and Xiumin spoil their "baby"

There's nothing softer than Jongdae dyeing his hair to a lighter shade. So when Baekhyun and Xiumin found out the surprise that their "baby" was talking about over the phone, they were surprised. Pleasantly so.

"Aw, our baby.." Xiumin says as he thrusts his cock through Chen's hole. Baekhyun, while riding Chen's mouth and caressing his soft locks, grunts as Chen let out a soft mewl at the sensations his daddies has been giving him. It has been 20 minutes since he showed his daddies the new look that he was going for. The stylists found it odd that he wants this new hairstyle when they should be fierce bikers but it's CBX's anniversary, and he will do anything to please his daddies. 

"Daddy…" he mumbles as Baekhyun stops riding his mouth and starts jerking off on his face instead. He was suddenly flipped so he was on his hands and knees. He felt someone caressing his locks again before the touch becomes more aggressive. Xiumin, pulling his hair while mumbling about how perfect Chen is and how he knows the power he has over them. Chen mumbles his assent, and received a spank in response. Baekhyun who was watching the scene unfold, keeps on jerking his cock until he feels that he's about to come. He nods to Xiumin, who nods back. Xiumin releases his hold on Chen's waist and pulls out- both of them jerking off to the sight of Chen's gaping wide hole with precum oozing out of said hole. 

Chen felt the splatter of come on his back and whines for his release. He came seconds later as his two daddies started to put their hands around his cock. The two of them caressed his hair minutes later, with come still on their hands. Chen whined his resentment over the act and slapped their chests.

"I hate you both." He said, panting. 

"Aw. We love you too." Baekhyun and Xiumin whined back in unison.

Truly, Chen's the softest when he dyes his hair a lighter shade... and when he's blissfully fucked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you seen the pictures on twitter today? If you haven't go check them now for the sweetest and softest baby boy that graced this planet ;;


End file.
